baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorn's bloody path
Dorn's bloody path is a companion quest in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Walkthrough Assassination of Bollard Firejaw #Enter the High Hall of the Radiant Heart. #Interrupt the wedding. #Assassinate Bollard Firejaw. Assassination of Guardian Trepfen Dorn will speak to you about 6 days later and if he is level 12 or higher. #Head to the Temple of Helm in Athkatla's Temple District. #Talk to Guardian Telwyn, or kill him. #Head to the Helmite Camp. #Kill Guardian Terpfen, Hokkney of Tyr and their guards. Ambush by Traggor the Hammer #Travel anywhere and get ambushed by Traggor the Hammer and his friends Big Mordim, Wagner, Simon and Garfunkle. #Slay the paladins. #Wait for Azothet's apparition and talk with her. #Talk with Ur-Gothoz. Betraying the devil #Travel to the Resurrection Gorge. #Hear Summerheigh's complaint. #Cross the rope bridges until you reach Yarrow and Treadsoft. #*(Optional) Let them live and ask to descend into the gorge. #*(Optional) Kill them both and use the Acorn of Yarrow as a quick item to descend into the gorge. #Obtain Winterbrook's Summoning Stone from Winterbrook. #*(Optional) Gently ask for the stone. #*(Optional) Kill her and recover the stone from her stash inside the cave. #Obtain Fil's Summoning Stone from the Magnificent Fil. #*(Optional) Fetch the Purple Crystal to trade with him. #*(Optional) Hit Fil until he yields the stone. #Obtain Xachrimos's Summoning Stone from Xachrimos. ##Reveal Xarchrimos. ##Beat him up until he yields and gives his stone and his sword. ##*(Optional) Kill him straight away. ##*(Optional) Spare him, sleep and kill him. #Enter the old tree. #Talk with Dorn and chose to bind either Azothet or Ur-Gothoz. #Sacrifice a "sapient being". #*Use a companion or a summoned unit to summon Ur-Gothoz. #*Resurrect Vernus to summon Azothet. #Kill the summoned fiend. #*The Abyssal Blade will gain a +5 bonus damage to devils/demons depending on who was the binded. #Either bargain with the surviving fiend or kill them too to further improve the Abyssal Blade to level 2. If you don't betray Ur-Gothoz he will reward Dorn with The Visage. Throne of Bhaal If Dorn is in your party when traveling from The Oasis to Amkethran, an ambush from a Planetar and several Crusaders will trigger the next part of this quest. After killing the Crusaders and injuring the Planetar (who cannot be killed), the Planetar declares that both Gorion's Ward and Dorn have been put on the Scroll of Retribution, marking both for execution by celestial forces. One of the demons trapped in the Abyssal Blade suggests that you make an assault on Lunia in order to remove your name and Dorn's from the Scroll, and Dorn agrees. A portal at the ambush site can take you there. Once in Lunia, another planetar can be found near the entrance giving Sigils of Tyr to the assembled paladins. You can either take one by force or trick the planetar into giving you one (one way to accomplish this is to claim to be Keldorn, followed by explaining away the fact that Keldorn is a paladin of a different deity). The Scroll is in the northwest, guarded by several Paladins and the scribe Naiman Alore. Again, you can either kill the scribe or trick him into removing your names by claiming that the gods have ordered this and that they must be obeyed. If you take the violent approach, you may add two other names to the scroll; if you add the names of Bhaalspawn you have yet to fight, then during those fights you will be aided by a Planetar. If the violent approach is taken, two silver dragons will try to prevent your escape. They can optionally be killed; both of them drop Silver Dragon Scales which Cespenar can forge into Silver Dragon Scale armor for 5,000 gold each. Once you leave Lunia after removing your names from the Scroll, Dorn will proclaim victory, and the quest is complete. Category:Image Needed Category:Infobox Incomplete Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA Category:New quests in BG II: EE: SoA